1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a debugger suitable for testing and debugging a program in the course of a software development, a debugging method thereof, a record medium thereof, and a method for correlating function specifications and code addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-319730, with first correlation information that relates sequence numbers of a program to the corresponding positions (transitions) expressed by a combination of states and events in a state transition matrix, second correlation information that relates sequence numbers of the program to addresses of an object code, and third correlation information that relates the above stated positions in the state transition matrix and addresses of the object code, the software has been able to be executed with addresses of the object code as a pause position or as an execution start position.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-168709, the operation of a system corresponding to function specifications such as state transition diagrams described in a specification descriptive language is input from an inputting unit such as a keyboard. Thus, actual transitions in the specifications of the program are automatically displayed on a screen of such as a CRT. Consequently, the user can easily verify the appearance of the state transitions of the system.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-319730, the operation of the system is stopped and re-executed corresponding to the individual transitions on the state transition diagram. Thus, to stop the program in the case that any state is changed to a particular state, the user should troublesomely add stop information for all transitions.
In the method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 7-168709, when there is a hierarchical or parallel description in a state chart, it is difficult to check the state of the overall system. In addition, since the program has a mechanism that informs the user of the current state, the operation of an object that does not have a mechanism that informs the user of the current state cannot be checked.